


blink

by Demi_Fae



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: It was dark when Anakin entered the hall. Pitch-black except for the blue of his saber, held up in front of him. The kyber inside hummed, anticipating a fight, and Anakin tensed at every sound. Water dripping in the corners of the halls he walked, rodents scuttling in the background. Anything could be indicative of an incoming attack, and Anakin would not be deterred from rescuing his master.-Day 26: Migraine | Concussion |Blindness
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	blink

**Author's Note:**

> we're back to Obi-Wan, baby! lol at the start of this i wanted to at least try and write more than mostly these two nerds, but oh well

It was dark when Anakin entered the hall. Pitch-black except for the blue of his saber, held up in front of him. The kyber inside hummed, anticipating a fight, and Anakin tensed at every sound. Water dripping in the corners of the halls he walked, rodents scuttling in the background. Anything could be indicative of an incoming attack, and Anakin would not be deterred from rescuing his master. 

The clones and Ahsoka were busy elsewhere cleaning up after clearing out the compound. They’d methodically search the place top to bottom, turning over every stone for any piece of information they could find. 

But Anakin felt a whisper in his ear and a tug in his gut, and more than anything else, Anakin trusted the Force to lead him to Obi-Wan. So with a word to Rex and Ahsoka Anakin left them in charge and ran off to follow where the Force was leading him. 

Further and further down he went, until clean metal gave way to uncovered brick gave way to damp dirt. The lights somewhere along the line had given out until there weren’t even torches to light the way. If Anakin hadn’t had his lightsaber he didn’t know how he would have fared. 

Total darkness, void of all light so that he couldn’t even see his hand before his face. Anakin wouldn’t have been able to last long here, where every sound was amplified, leaving him jumpy and on edge. The sounds of his own breathing were too loud and he wished his heart would quiet in his ears. His steps echoed like bombs dropping and the hum of his saber was more akin to a chainsaw than a buzzing. Anakin almost wanted to turn it off and sit in the silence, but that would mean being in complete darkness. 

“You always get yourself trapped in the worst places, master,” Anakin forced himself to chuckle. It didn’t help the pit in his stomach or the bile rising in his throat as his words, even half-mumbled were far too loud in the little space. 

Here, Anakin didn’t feel like the Chosen One, the powerful Jedi the rest of the galaxy saw him as. The Hero With No Fear or the general known for his crazy plans that always seemed to work out for him. Here he felt like prey, knowing that his predator would pounce on him at any second. 

Anakin wanted to turn back to the stairway and bring his men and Ahsoka down with him, very nearly doing just that. It was the smallest sound of shuffling feet far down the hall that had him freezing in place before he could even move a muscle. 

“...‘Nakin?” A quiet voice cracked. Anakin nearly fell over in his relief at hearing his former master’s voice after weeks. 

“Obi-Wan!” He called out, louder this time. He still picked his way across the hall carefully but compared to how slowly he was moving before, Anakin was practically flying. He wanted to come to his master’s side as quickly as possible but with every possible square inch of him screaming, Anakin moved slowly. “Where are you?” 

Anakin’s head turned to glance in the cell doors as he passed them. There was nothing and no one in any of them, though Anakin swore he shivered as he passed more than a few. Almost imperceptibly his gaze quickened even more. 

A pause, for quite some time. Anakin’s heart raced and he nearly called out again when Obi-Wan answered. “Here.”

Breathing heavily and half-jogging by the end of the hall, Anakin was relieved to find where Obi-Wan’s voice had been coming from. The cell was just as dark as the rest of them, though here Anakin could see the shackles that Obi-Wan had been strung up on. 

_ He didn’t look too terrible, _ Anakin noted with a glance. Much better than a few other times Anakin had found him, that was for sure. But here he was just tied up, not even a bruise on his face. 

“You know, when you said you were hoping for leave, I didn’t think you had this in mind,” Anakin gestured to the rest of the room. 

“No, I assumed I would be able to have a nice relaxing week on a beach somewhere- away from you.” 

Anakin put a scandalized hand to his chest, making sure it was directly within Obi-Wan’s line of sight. “Why, master! Why would you ever get rid of me?” He fluttered his eyelashes for an extra ‘innocent’ effect, knowing Obi-Wan would laugh at his dramatics. 

“Why, for so many reasons Anakin- for example, the droid parts everywhere in your roon,” Obi-Wan raised with a half smile. 

Anakin rolled his eyes in response. “Whatever,” he declared and moved his saber closer to Obi-Wan’s arms to try to carefully cut him out. They’d had to do this so many times it was practically second nature to break each other’s cuffs. 

But here Obi-Wan froze. Anakin froze too and panicked. Had he done something wrong, had he hurt Obi-Wan accidentally- Thankfully, Obi-Wan cut Anakin off before he could spiral too deeply. “Anakin, is your saber- on?” 

Anakin frowned and glanced up to Obi-Wan quickly. He was still staring forward off into space, completely still. “Yes…?” 

Obi-Wan let out a shaky sigh and shook his head before blinking desperately. Anakin cut Obi-Wan out and pulled back his saber as Obi-Wan rubbed the cuffs still around his wrists- those Anakin wouldn’t risk so near his saber, no matter how skilled he was- and then buried his face in his hands. 

“Master…?” 

“Anakin, I can’t- I can’t see,” Obi-Wan breathed into his hands. While Anakin listened it sounded like his breath hitched, but he was mainly confused. 

“Well, you’ve been here a while and it's very dark-” an understatement if Anakin had ever said one, and he heard Obi-Wan snort on agreement- “so you’re probably still getting used to it? My saber’s on, it should be fine in a second-” 

“No, Anakin-” Obi-Wan lifted his head to stare in Anakin’s general direction. Obi-Wan’s gaze was just slightly off from his own, but it was enough to see Obi-Wan’s milky white eyes staring blankly back at him in the blue light of his saber.  _ “I can’t see anything.” _

**Author's Note:**

> He's not blind permanently! At least in my mind lol. If you want to imagine something different, go for it
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
